AIM with Bella and the Cullens
by chelsnicole
Summary: What do Bella and the Cullens talk about on AIM? Well read it and find out! PLEASE... PLEASE REVIEW....I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT. Should I write another chapter? Tell me in your review also please pitch ideas if you have any! thanks!


**MindReader17= Edward**

**Fallsdownalot119= Bella**

**MuscleDude= Emmett**

**HottBlonde= Rosalie**

**Shopaholic= Alice**

**Emotions= Jasper**

**SexyDocotor= Carlisle **

**Hotmom= Esme**

**Bon Qui Qui**

**Can I Have Your Number**

**Lipgloss-Lil Mama**

**MindReader17 **has logged on

**Fallsdownalot119** has logged on

**MuscleDude **has logged on

**Emotions **has logged on

**Fallsdownalot119- **hey guys whats up?

**MindReader17-**Hello love, how are you today?

**Fallsdownalot119- **Good except I fell on the porch steps after getting the mail.

**MindReader17- **I just left your house! I can't leave you alone for one minute without getting hurt can I?

**Fallsdownalot119-** I guess not...

**MuscleDude- **Hey party peoples whats up!?!?!?!?

**MindReader17-** Ohhh great Emmett is here.....

**MuscleDude- **Excuse me!!! **Boy i will CUT YOU!!! **

**Fallsdownalot119**- What..no you won't cut him

**MuscleDude-** Oh yes i will girl!

**Emotions- **Umm do I even want to know?

**Fallsdownalot119, MuscleDude, MindReader17-** NO

**MindReader17 has logged off**

**Emotions-** Okay just making sure....Bella where are Alice and Rosalie?

**Fallsdownalot119-** shopping...where else?

**MuscleDude-** Figures

**Emotions- **Bella why didn't you go with them?

**Fallsdownalot119- **cough cough....im sick

**MuscleDude-** Bella your not sick!!!! you faker!!

**Fallsdownalot119- **Shhhh dont tell Alice...she'll like make me goon every shopping trip from now on.

**MuscleDude- **Dont worry i wont tell her

**Fallsdownalot119-** Aww thanks Emmett, i love you!!

**MuscleDude-** I love you to!!!!

**Fallsdownalot119- **oooo should we tell Edward?

**MindReader17-** Tell me what?!?

**MuscleDude-** That me and Bella are in love...sorry dude.

**MindReader17-** Wha..wha.. WHAT!!!!! Emmett im gonna kill you!

**Fallsdownalot119- **Haha geez calm down Edward..it was just a joke.

**MuscleDude-** Haha oooh man we really got you!!

**MindReader17**- Ya you did.... Oh thank god it was a joke.

**Shopacholic has logged on**

**Hotblonde has logged on**

**Shopacholic- **omg god you guys!!! i bought the cutest lipgloss at the mall and it's poppin!

**Emotions, Fallsdownalot119,MindReader17- **it's poppin?

**Shopacholic- My lipgloss is cool, my lipgloss is poppin. I'm standin at my locker and all the boys keep stoppin. What you know bout me, what you know bout me? What you know bout me, what you know but me? My lipgloss is cool, my lipgloss be poppin. All the boys be jockin, they chase me after school. Oh oh oh my lips so luscious the way i spice it up with the mac mac brushes loreal got the most watermelon crushes, thats probaly why all these boys got crushes....**

**Hotblonde, Fallsdownalot119, MuscleDude, Emotions, MindReader17-.........lol umm wow**

**Shopacholic- ya i know!!**

**Hotmom has logged on**

**SexyDoctor has logged on**

**Hotmom- **Hello my children how are you?

**Emotions,Shopacholic,HotBlonde, MindReader17,Fallsdownalot119, MuscleDude- **Good!!!

**SexyDoctor-** so is this what you kids do for fun?get on aim?

**MuscleDude- **ya pretty much

**SexyDoctor-** ok well i got to go guys so have fun..bye

**SexyDoctor has logged off**

**Hotmom has logged off**

**Fallsdownalot119- **Sorry guys, Charlie is home so i gotta go start dinner. Bye!

**MuscleDude- **wait Bella can i ask you something before you leave?

**Fallsdownalot119- **what is it Emmett??

**MuscleDude- CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER? CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER?**

**Fallsdownalot119-**what are you talking about...

**MuscleDude- I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY..THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD IS RIDICULOUS!!**

**Fallsdownalot119-** umm thanks i guess....

**MuscleDude- YA YOU ARE WELCOME!**

**Fallsdownalot119..ok bye guys**

**MindReader17-** bye love

**Fallsdownalot119 has logged off**

**MindReader17 has logged off**

**MuscleDude has logged off**

**Shopacholic has logged off**

**HotBlonde has logged off**

**OK well i got really bored and wrote this thing..so ya please Review!!! I might write another chapter on this one but im not sure..**


End file.
